


Three In A Bed

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Confronting Newt's ex did not go exactly as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Трое в постели](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503198) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> De anon from the kink meme! Request: 'Because [reasons] Newt and Tina run into Leta Lestrange. Tina had words for her. Somehow that resulted in Tina and Leta waking up in bed together and finding Newt asleep on the chair next to the bed ...where he had been taking notes.'

"I am never drinking again," Tina said to the ceiling and hopefully to her sister as well. "I know I've said that before, but this time I mean it. The No-Majs are onto something when they banned alcohol." When she swallowed, it felt like one of Newt's creatures had crawled into her mouth and died there. She shifted under the bedclothes, only for realisation to cause her eyes to fly open. She was feeling the sheets against her body in a way that never happened. "Mercy Lewis, I'm naked." 

"You must have been drunk if it took you this long to notice." An all too familiar voice said next to her. 

Tina prayed to whatever higher power there was as she slowly turned her head. Unfortunately it seemed that fate was ignoring her today, for Tina came face to face with Newt's very beautiful ex-girlfriend/friend/however they wanted to define it. 

The next thing she knew she was on the floor. She seemed to have startled so badly, she had fallen out of bed. Painful and humiliating in one blow. 

"I had a cat who did that once," Leta remarked. Her head, topped with dark curls attractively rumpled, looked over the edge of the bed at Tina. She also appeared to be naked and was giving Tina a very approving look. She found herself blushing and hastened to cover herself with the sheet. 

"I'm surprised that cat didn't have a heart attack." If there was a British accent Tina less wanted to hear in this room, it was Newt Scamander's. Tina stood up, careful to keep the sheet wrapped tightly around her. Newt was dressed, thankfully, and he seemed to have slept in the chair all night, judging by his wince as he stretched out of his cramped position. 

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked indignantly. "What is he doing here?" She asked Leta. The two of them being naked in the same bed was bad enough, but to have Newt here as well? Tina had been hoping to defend her... Newt against his friend who had gotten him expelled from Hogwarts. She had puffed herself up and prepared several rants in her head, only to find Leta was incredibly charming and suitably apologetic over what she did. 

"You invited him here." Leta raised one eyebrow. She still looked amused and made no attempt to pull the sheet up when it slipped, leading to both Tina and Newt getting an eyeful. Tina held her own sheet up by one hand in order to use the other to yank Leta's sheet up. "He has seen worse," Leta pointed out. Now Tina didn't know whether to be jealous of Leta or Newt or both at the same time. 

"Last night, after all," Newt said in the tone of voice where he wondered if the rest of the world was so behind on purpose. It was an annoying tone of voice in the first place and to hear it on top of a hangover made it worse. 

"Last night what?" Tina asked before she realised what Leta had said. "What do you mean I invited him here?" she asked, horrified. 

"You invited him to watch," Leta answered. "I didn't mind so he came with us." 

"Watch?!" Tina was sure the pitch of her voice could shatter glass soon. 

"And take notes," Newt added, helpfully. He lifted up his little brown notebook and for a wild moment Tina wished she had her wand handy so she could vaporise the darn thing. 

"And gave helpful hints," Leta said next. "It was a good night, we should do it again sometime." 

Tina wondered if she had stepped into an alternate universe where up was down and when you met your sort-of-maybe crush's ex-girlfriend who had gotten him expelled from school, you slept with her with your sort-of-maybe crush watching. Tina felt like she was thirteen and back in Ilvermorny again, with all the drama that came with it, but she had never had to deal with a situation quite like this when she was a teenager. 

She couldn't speak for a moment, anger and humiliation warring with each other. There was a small part of her mind that liked the idea but, now she was sober, she could never admit to it. 

"I'm going to have a shower," she said in a defeated tone of voice. The bathroom door shut behind her and she heard Leta and Newt talking behind the wood, though actual words could not be distinguished. When she took a step, she felt an altogether too-pleasant ache between her legs which made her think of last night. There were snatches in her mind but all of a sudden she really wanted to remember last night. Leta Lestrange spread out for Tina, with Newt directing on how best to please Leta. It turned her on just thinking about it.

Oh, who was she kidding. She was going to accept Leta's offer, but she might as well be dressed when she did so.


End file.
